Writing a CII
This page is going to teach you how to write a CII, the basics, the Do's and Don'ts and other such expectiations of this wiki. 'Use detail' What would be better for a page that tells you more about what the item is? A'''. It is a toaster '''or B. CII-Example is a silver toaster, with four slots for inserting toast-able foodstuffs, and is about 20 cm high, 30 cm long, and 15 cm wide. This is very important. Use detail. If the your page is not detailed, it may be deleted. Pictures will help the description process exponentially. 'Use proper Grammer and spelling' We DO care about that here. Spelling mistakes can ruin an entire article. We recommened you read over your work before submitting. 'Be original ' No, your Diamond pickaxe is not original, no, not even If it has eyes, a mouth, and speaks in a thick British accent. ( Okay, that is original, but, no). 'Do not humanize' Never call the item he/she. Keep it professional, please. However, keep in mind that objects are objects while living organisms are subjects. If you're not sure which your CII applies to, stick with object. 'No Reality-benders' The SCP foundation has the resources to contain and/or kill a Reality Bender, but the Insurgency does not. So, how could we possibly contain one? 'Testing' Test your CII with testing personell, household items, or even another CII! 'Posting' Click on the article 'CII list 1', and click an unused number (highlighted in red) that appeals to you, and post your idea. If your CII is deleted, you can apeel to any admin to have it re-created (current admins: JaredJFleming). 'Object classes' Vertigo - Mostly safe, maybe some nasty side effects, but nothing lethal. Most common class on the wiki. Xeno - Dangerous, but easy to contain. Or a safe item, but has unusual abilities, so therfore it could be dangerous. Means "Alien". Omega - Dangerous, hard to contain, and they all want to rip your face off. Means "Great" in ancient Greek. One last thing. Read some CIIs before posting your CII article, so as to get an idea of what is expected. 'Ranks' Test Subject -''' Taken from the poorer contries of the world, or told various falsehoods to get them to join, these are used in testing, until they are killed, either by a CII, or by termination being required to prevent the effects of a memetic object from causing an epidemic. Each one is given a 2-9 digit designation number. They are the banned people on the wiki. '''Level 1 - Cannot acess any items, but may test with Vertigo level items. Any user of this wiki starts at this level. Level 2 - Allowed access to all Vertigo level items, and may test on Xeno level items. These are the Chat moderators. Level 3 - Can test on all items, but due to the their high rank, may not access any items. These are the Admins. Level 4 - Highest rank achievable by multiple personnel. They are also known as Commanders. Only EXPUNGED may exist at any time. These are Bureaucrats Level 5 - Only one person holds this rank at any time. They have access to all items, and know every action taken by other staff or personnel. Also known as "Number one". The founder of this wiki JaredJFleming holds this title. Category:Help Category:Site maintenance